TC 2: The David Files
by Tegan's Muse
Summary: While these can stand alone, this is the second in the series The Tegan Chronicles. What happens when Tegan goes to an ex to ask for help?
1. In Search of Technology

**The Tegan Chronicles**

**The David Files 1**

**In Search of Technology**

Tegan sat in the mess hall talking to Sam, Jack and Daniel about an idea she had for disguising her voice to sound like a Goa'uld. "Since I'm slowly learning to control the glowing eyes, if I could get the deeper double voice sound I might just be able to convince the Goa'uld I'm one of them."

"I don't think Hammond would go for it." Colonel O' Neill pointed out.

"I'm not looking to go and try to infiltrate the Goa'uld Colonel." She pushed the remnants of her dry meatloaf around on her plate. "I just think it would come in handy the next time we're captured by the Goa'uld. Assuming Kalma'Kipu isn't on the black list."

"You say that like we're going to get captured," Jack tried to sound offended.

"With SG1's track record, I'm not holding my breath to the contrary." Tegan smiled before turning to Sam. "So, can you do it?"  
>"Sorry, but the kind of technology you're looking for is beyond my area of expertise." Sam dropped her spoon in her empty jell-o bowl. "What you're looking for involves micro-technics."<p>

"It's ok," Tegan's tongue played pensively behind her teeth for a second. "It was just a thought."

"What about the CIA, or NID?" Daniel swallowed a mouth full of beets before continuing. "Surely they would have the technology to make something along those lines. I mean spy technology has advanced quiet a bit over the years."

"Even if the NID had the technology they wouldn't share it." Jack had had enough runs ins with the NID in his career.

"It's no big deal. It was probably a stupid idea anyway."

"I thought it was a pretty good idea," Daniel straightened his glasses.

"Me too, just wish I could help." Sam offered in way of apology.

"Don't worry about it," Tegan checked her watch. "I need to get back to the lab. I've got something cooking I need to check on."

"It's not one of your apple pies is it?" Jack drooled.

"No, sir. I don't think you want to eat anything that comes out of my lab."

"You're probably right," He tossed to her retreating back.

* * *

><p>Tegan entered her lab and pulled her culture out of the incubator. It wasn't doing anything, and she doubted it would over the next several days. She put it back before dropping into the chair behind her desk. She was finishing up her latest field report when she decided if Sam couldn't construct the device she needed, she'd go to an old acquaintance at the DOD. Maybe it wouldn't turn up anything, but it was worth a shot. She grabbed her cell phone and headed topside for some fresh air and a signal.<p>

* * *

><p>"David, it's Tegan." She squinted as a fall breeze rushed into her face.<p>

"Hey, are you in town?"

At least he sounded happy to hear from her. "I'm not. I'm actually calling to ask you about the possibility of the DOD having access to equipment that would alter a person's voice. Kind of like the old voice scramblers, but in microscopic scale."

"It's possible. I'd have to look into it and get back to you. But I can't discuss anything like that over the phone."

"How come I knew you were going to say that?" It was a rhetorical question, and she didn't stop long enough to receive an answer. "How soon can you get me the information?"

"How soon can you be in DC?"

"Tonight, if I can get leave and a flight out."

"I can probably have the information by then. Why the rush?"

"Classified; I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you."

"Funny. I never understood why you didn't turn down that transfer to NORAD. What could someone with your expertise possibly offer a deep space telemetry program?"

"I'm happy here David."

"Ok," He let the subject drop. "When you get your flight information give me a call, I'll pick you up and we can talk over dinner."

"Thanks David. I'll be in touch."

"Good, I'd hate for you to be a stranger, like you've been since you left the area."

"Talk to you later." Tegan hung up before he could go off on one of his tangents.

* * *

><p>"What can I do for you Major?" General Hammond waved to an empty seat as Tegan stepped into his office.<p>

"I was wondering if it would be possible for me to take a couple days of leave. SG1's not scheduled for a jump until Monday, and aside from a culture that's probably going to need to incubate for several weeks I'm caught up on all my work."

"What's the rush?"

"Something personal has come up."

"You'll be back Monday morning?"

"Yes sir."

"Have you cleared this with Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yes sir." She handed him the request that had already been signed off by her CO.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to head to DC, sir."

"Anything that I need to be aware of Major?"

"No sir. Like I said, it's something personal."

"Very well." He signed the request for leave before dismissing her.

* * *

><p>Janet looked up at the light tapping on the open door to her office. She was finishing up her notes on a recent post mission physical she'd done on another team. "Hey."<p>

"Hi," Tegan returned. "Am I interrupting?"

"Nope, I'm just finishing," Janet put her John Hancock on the bottom, and closed the chart. "Come on in."

"I can't stay long, but I was hoping I could ask a favor?"

"Ask away."

"I'm going out of town for the rest of the week and was wondering if you could keep an eye on the culture I've got incubating? It's not showing any signs of growth currently, and I'm wondering if it will."

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"DC, I'll have my cell with me if anything comes up."

"Work related trip?" Janet hadn't heard anyone mention it.

"No personal. Don't worry, I'll be back in plenty of time for my pre-jump physical Monday."

"I wasn't worried," Janet mirrored Tegan's smile. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Not unless you want to give me lift to the airport."

"What time's your flight?"

"It's at 2150 hours, so I don't need to be there until 1900 hours."

"I can do that."

"Are you sure? I was going to ask Sam."

"It's not a problem. I'm sure Cassie will want to see you off."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Hey thanks for picking me up." Tegan gave her old roommate a hug when she found her at the luggage claim in Regan National. "I could've caught a cab."<p>

"It's not safe this time of night," Paige pushed a lock of her shoulder length caramel colored hair behind her ear.

"You do remember I've gone through combat training?" Tegan held up her carry on and they headed toward the parking garage.

"Level four hand to hand, I know." Paige smiled. "It's just I carry a gun, and you don't."

"Actually I'm packing heat more often now, mainly when I'm in uniform."

"At NORAD?" Paige knew there was more to what Tegan was doing than just deep space telemetry. It wasn't like her friend's expertise made her the perfect candidate to be watching the stars.

Tegan shrugged.

"I know, classified. Despite the fact we both work for big brother."

"So how's the FBI been treating you lately?"

"You've read my emails." Paige grinned. "Same old, same old. I'm parked here."

Tegan looked at the Bureau issued fleet sedan. "Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

><p>"So when you told me you could help me, it was just a ploy to get me to come to Washington?" Tegan threw her napkin over her barely touched dinner, having lost her appetite earlier in the conversation.<p>

"No." David looked down at his almost empty plate. "But you don't have the clearance."

"I don't have the clearance my ass!" She couldn't believe she'd actually forgotten what a jerk he could be. "I've got more clearance than you could ever dream of having."

"Air Force clearance doesn't carry over to the DOD. I talked to my superiors and they don't give a shit what your clearance level is."

"Fine, I'm calling a cab," Tegan stood to leave. "Don't bother getting up."

"I thought you were going to stay with me?"

"What ever gave you that idea?" Tegan scoffed. "I never stayed the night with you when we were together. What made you think I would now?"

David stood up and grabbed Tegan's wrist. "Stay with me, it'll save you the cost of a hotel."

"I'm staying with Paige," Tegan tried unsuccessfully to pull away.

"That bitch is the whole reason we broke up. She filled your head with lies about me."

"No David, this is why I broke up with you." She looked down at the crushing grip he had on her. "Now, please let go of me."

"You're going to stay with me," He twisted her wrist while increasing pressure.

"No, I'm not." Another twist of her wrist, she tried not to whine. "You're hurting me David."

"You were always such a drama queen." It was becoming obvious he wasn't going to let her go.

"The lady asked you to let go, sir."

David looked up at the owner of the deep voice, who stood about six-foot-seven. It didn't take him long to decide to comply and let go of Tegan. "You always have to make a scene."

Tegan rubbed the reddened area of her arm lightly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Would you like me to walk you to your car?" The tall gentleman offered.

"No, I'll be ok. Thank you."

"I'll be right over there, if he gives you any more trouble." The man pointed to a table where his blonde wife sat. At least Tegan gathered it was his wife, from the matching Celtic knot wedding bands.

She turned back to David, "It's over. I should have known better than to come to you for help in the first place."

"It's not over," He warned.

"Good night David."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me stay with you again tonight." Tegan sat down on the couch sporting a navy blue t-shirt and lounge pants in a matching blue with pale yellow moons on them.<p>

"You know I don't mind," Paige sighed. She wished Tegan hadn't come back to town to see David, despite the other woman's insistence that it was nothing more than a business interaction. "You're always welcome to stay with me when you're in the area."

"I really appreciate it," Tegan reached into the bowl of air-popped popcorn and pulled out a handful. "So, how's Rorher?"

"Wouldn't know," Paige shrugged. She knew Tegan was trying to avoid the whole David subject. She was also pretty sure that's who left the circular bruise around her friend's wrist. "He left."

"Left?"

"Yup, packed his bags and headed to no-man's land, turned in his badge and everything."

"You're kidding." That didn't sound like the Rorher Tegan knew.

"He said I'd be safer without him as my partner."

"You didn't…" Tegan wasn't sure how to ask the question. But looking at her forlorn expression she already knew the answer.

"Do the naked human pretzel with him?" Paige nodded. "Sadly enough, I did. Once."

"You're kidding?"

"No. We were out of town on a case, and I was feeling… I don't know what came over me. I was lonely and went to his hotel room. It just kind of happened."

Tegan nodded, "You look really good."

"Thanks." Paige smiled again.

"New love interest?" Not that Tegan believed Paige ever loved Rorher in any other capacity than she could love a brother, minus the one nightstand.

"No. I've actually been spending a fair amount of time lecturing at Quantico; A little more slicing and dicing, but fewer calls in the middle of the night."

"Yeah."

"So when's the last time you did an autopsy?"

"A month ago actually," Tegan answered without thinking.

"Really, at NORAD?"  
>"No," Tegan shook her head. It wasn't really a dishonest answer, well for the most part. "There's a hospital and medical training facility on our sister base."<p>

"You look happy."

"I like what I'm doing," Tegan nodded. She wished she could share the whole experience with one of her few true friends. "So did you get saddled with a new partner?"

"Yeah. He's kind of cute, you should come by and see him," Paige insisted. "I'll be at the FBI building for the next two weeks, stop by before you leave town."

"I will." Tegan yawned before looking at her watch. "Guess I should head to bed."  
>"So, when are you going to fill me in on the rest of your mysterious life since heading out to Colorado?"<p>

"Over breakfast, my treat."

"Ok," Paige moved the popcorn to the coffee table. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

><p>The next morning there was an incessant pounding on the door. "Department of Defense, open up!"<p>

Paige opened the door to find two men in boring black suits standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for Major Kiser of the US Air Force."

"This can't be good," Tegan stepped into the living room in a pair of faded Levis, and a light gray t-shirt from her days with the air force academy. She was in the midst of towel drying her hair. "I'm Tegan Kiser."

"Major Kiser, we have a warrant for your arrest." The tall thin suit announced as he looked down at her bare feet.

"I didn't think David would stoop this low." Tegan laid the damp towel on the back of the couch while the shorter of the two men pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Can I see the warrant first, and some type of ID?"

"Of course," The taller man handed a blue docket of papers to her before digging in his pockets for his ID.

"How come I always get arrested by rookies?" Tegan mumbled as she opened the warrant, earning a raised eyebrow from Paige. She quickly scanned the document. "I'm being arrested for conspiracy to steal government technology?"

"Yes, ma'am." The shorter agent answered as he produced his badge. "I need you to put your hands behind your head."

Paige pulled out her own badge as Tegan complied. "I'm with the Bureau, think I can do that?"  
>"I always knew you wanted to put me in cuffs," Tegan joked lightly.<p>

"Sorry ma'am, protocol prohibits anyone aside from DOD personnel from cuffing the suspect." The shorter man was beginning to sweat, giving his puffy skin a more doughy quality.

"Don't worry Paige, I can always sue if they put the handcuffs on too tight." She made it a point to glare at the Pillsbury doughboy, "I know my rights."

"I'm sure you do, ma'am." The taller gentleman spoke. "And we're just doing our jobs."

"Wouldn't want to make that any more difficult for you;" Tegan turned to Paige as she was being cuffed, "My cell phone is lying on the bed. The first number on speed dial will get you the switch board at Cheyenne Mountain. Tell them you need to speak with Colonel Jack O'Neill on behalf of Major Kiser. Let him know what's going on, please."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Tegan was put in a small holding cell somewhere in the annals of the DOD building. She had been all but strip searched, but was given her own clothes to put back on. She thought it was a little strange, but figured they had just run out of those charming little orange jumpsuits.<p>

A few hours later her first visitor arrived. Tegan looked up as her cell door slid open. "Real cute David, joke's over. You can let me go now."

As she stood up from the uncomfortable bunk, he shoved her back down. "It's the real thing sweetheart."

Tegan watched the door slide shut behind him, as she realized they were alone. "Oh, so this is what I get for not sleeping with you?"

"I wasn't asking you to sleep with me, just to stay the night." He towered over her, standing in her space so she couldn't get up from the bunk she was sitting on.

"You never were very good at taking no for an answer." Tegan was vividly reminded of the last time she'd turned down his sexual advances. He'd almost raped her. In fact had it not been for Paige coming home early from an out of town case, he would have.

He saw the fear in her eyes, and knew exactly what she was thinking. He bit down on the rush it gave him. As much as he wanted to be the one to strip her of her virginity, he knew he had to control himself. "I told you I was sorry about that. My hormones got a little a head of me."

"A little?" Tegan scoffed, and looked over at the abandoned guard station.

"They're taking a coffee break," A wicked smile curled the corners of his mouth as he backhanded the redhead.

Tegan glanced up at the security camera. David automatically followed her gaze.

"You know how finicky technology can be; it's on the fritz at the moment." This time he grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the cinderblock wall behind her. "When they come in to talk to you, you're going to tell them exactly what they want to hear."

"And what's that?" Tegan could already feel the goose egg forming on the back of her head. "That you're an asinine jerk, who just wants to get even with an ex-girlfriend? Or that you're mad, because I'm the first woman who hasn't wanted to sleep with you?"

"You bitch!" He punched her this time splitting her lip open.

"Oh, this is going to look real good on your permanent record." Tegan licked the blood from her lip. She knew he was trying to provoke her into attacking him, so he would have an excuse for the damage he'd already done.

"I don't think so. When 'we' get done with you, no one will even remember you ever existed."

"We? I always knew you were schizophrenic."

"When the DOD finds you guilty of espionage, you'll rot in a prison that's worse than hell."

"Oh, so the charge has changed to espionage?"

"You were seen trying to break into my office to steal top secret government documents."

"And I suppose the cameras are broken there too, and you're the only eye witness?" At the rate his story kept changing, she'd be out of there in no time.

"My you catch on quick."

"And when I'm cleared of the charges, I'll have your job and your ass on a silver platter for false imprisonment." Tegan threatened with a little too much bravado for David's taste. Another yank of her hair before she felt her head slam into the wall and darkness crashed down on her.

* * *

><p>"You'll have to excuse her appearance, she said she'd never go to prison and she wasn't going to tell me why she was trying to steal the technology. Then she proceeded to bang her head against the wall." It was the next morning when David led Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to a cell where Tegan lay in a straight jacket strapped to a bunk on her back. "We've had to keep her sedated and restrained since then."<p>

Something about his smile turned Sam's stomach.

"We'd like to go in." Jack motioned to the cell door.

"Open cell six," David called to the guard at the control panel.

Jack stepped in followed by Sam. "You said she was hitting her head on the wall?"

"Yes Colonel."

"Then how do you explain the busted lip?" Jack questioned.

"My best guess, she bit it."

Sam reached down and pulled Tegan's lower lip back causing her to jerk back. "It's ok Tegan, its Sam."

"Sam?" Her voice was rough with sleep from the sedative they'd given her.

"Yeah, we're going to clear this up and get you out of here."

"Major Carter will be staying with Major Kiser, until the sedative wears off and Kiser can give us her version of the details." Jack announced much to Sam's surprise.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," David protested.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. I've already cleared it with your director." Jack smiled; it was great to have friends in high places.

"If we could have a minute?" Sam looked from Jack to David.

"Certainly," David stepped out of the cell.

"Sir, I don't think Tegan did anything she's been accused of. And I'm certain she didn't get that laceration from biting her lip."

"Why do you think you're staying with her?" Jack tapped his forehead. "This guy's got so many holes in his story it looks like lace. I'm going to go see what I can find out about Tegan's activities since she arrived in DC, and dig up the dirt on this jerk. You just watch your back in the meantime, got it?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sam nodded as Jack retreated out of the cell.

* * *

><p>When Colonel O'Neill returned several hours later he was accompanied by two security guards, the head of the DOD, and David who was sporting a pair of silver bracelets. Tegan looked up her head still a little fuzzy from the massive amounts of sedatives pumped into her body over the previous twenty-four hours. One of the security guards stepped forward and removed the straps restraining her to the bed.<p>

Sam helped her to sit up, and together she and the guard removed the straight jacket. The head of the DOD introduced him self and apologized for Tegan's treatment and arrest under false pretenses. He explained that Colonel O'Neill had found witnesses who could account for her whereabouts the entire time she'd been in the DC area, and as a result David was being fired. He suggested that Tegan press charges against David for assault and making false accusations. She declined, and he requested that security escort him off the premises.

"The President called right after Jack talked to me, and he has given me direct orders to have you fitted with the device you seek before we let you go."

"Good ol' George."

"George?' Tegan looked up at her CO.

"General Hammond," Jack tilted his head to the side. "He really hit your head hard didn't he?"

"Not that hard sir." Tegan rolled her eyes, and then thought better of it, as her stomach lurched.

"He did knock you out cold, Major." The director spoke up.

"I realize that sir, but I've been told I've got a pretty hard head." She made a point of looking at Colonel O'Neill.  
>"Jack filled me in on the details, and I think we've got exactly what you're in need of. If you'll follow me."<p>

Tegan wavered as she stood up and Sam put a hand out to steady her. "I'm ok."

"You look like it," Jack shot back incredulously.

"Just a head rush," She assured the group as she squared her shoulders and stepped out of the holding cell.

Two hours later she was fitted with a plastic brace that covered her lower teeth. She commented on how it reminded her of the Invisaline braces that were out, except with some added hardware. She was guaranteed that the DOD had been using the material as such long before it was used for braces or even bruxism guards. There was a small sensor, which lay directly behind her bottom two front teeth. If she pressed her tongue against it for three seconds it would activate the device, which would alter the sound waves as they came through her mouth giving them a much deeper quality.

"How does it sound, sir?"

"Like I could crap in my pants," Jack smiled.

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "I think it'll fool even Apophis."

"Let's hope," Tegan turned to the tech who had done all the adjustments on the device. "Now, how do I turn it off?"

"The same way you turned it on."

A few seconds later she responded in a normal voice, "Great. Now how much do I owe you?"

"You're kidding right?" The director smirked. "We aren't even charging NORAD for this one. It's on the house, accept it as our apology for what you've been through."

"I really don't hold that against you, sir."

"In that case, you could tell me what this device has to do with deep space telemetry."

"Sorry sir, but my work is classified."

"As I expected Major," He turned to face Jack. "I think you should keep this one around for a while."

"I plan on it Tom."

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you press charges?" Jack asked when they were finally able to leave the DOD building.<p>

"I think he got his just desserts. Besides, it's too much trouble."

"Too much trouble?" Sam shaded her eyes from the sun as she looked over at Tegan. There was a small bloodstain on the younger woman's shirt from the earlier altercation.

"Yeah. Besides, it would give David that much more time in my life. Time he doesn't deserve."

"David?" Jack rubbed his chin, putting two and two together. "You two dated?"

"Yes sir, and I think none of this would have happened if I'd just slept with him."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't lower your standards for the likes of him." Jack smiled.

"Me too, sir." Tegan looked up as they started to pass the J. Edgar Hoover Building. "Sir, I'd like to meet back up with you two in a couple hours?"

"You're not going to go break into anymore government offices are you?" Jack joked.

"No, sir. Not with out orders from you," Tegan smiled.

"Alright, we'll meet you back at the hotel."

"Thank you sir." She headed up the steps and into the lobby of the FBI headquarters.

"What do you suppose she had to do in there?" Sam questioned.

"Her old roommate, Paige is an FBI agent. She helped me solidify Tegan's alibi."

Sam nodded as Jack threw up his hand to hail a cab.


	2. Frozen

**The Tegan Chronicles**

**The David Files 2**

**Frozen**

"How's your head?" Janet closed Tegan's chart as she finished up her pre-mission physical.

"It's fine, a little bruised, but I'm really no worse for wear." She smiled hoping to appease Janet.

"So why didn't you tell me you were going to DC to pick a fight with an ex-boyfriend?"

"Who told you it was an ex-boyfriend?"

"Colonel O'Neill alluded to it when he briefed General Hammond."

"How come you always get included in briefings that have nothing to do with…"

"You did get hit in the head and lose consciousness for an undetermined amount of time," Janet interrupted her. "Not to mention someone kept you sedated for close to 24 hours, and need I remind you…"

"That you're the chief medical officer," Tegan disrupted her just to keep things even. "No you don't."

"You know the only reason they made that thing," Janet waved her hand towards Tegan's mouth; "Was to keep you from suing the DOD. They really didn't have any grounds to hold you."

"I know who was behind the whole fiasco," Tegan rolled her eyes before smiling slyly. "But it got me what I went there for."

"Why don't you try proper channels next time?"

"You know General Hammond asked me the same thing."

"And what'd you tell him?"

"That I would do my best," She smiled again.

"So what's the story behind this David guy?"

"No story," She let her smile drop and shrugged.

"You didn't press charges, there must be a story?"

"Are you done with my physical?" She knew she was, "Because I still need to check my pack before we jump."

"You're free to go, just promise me you won't get frost bite on this trip."

She knew Sam had already told her all about the planet they were heading to during her own pre-mission exam. She swung herself off the exam table, "I don't plan on it."

"On promising or on getting it?"

"Both," She threw over her shoulder as she exited the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"Sing." Colonel O'Neill bellowed as they made their way across the icy terrain. They had yet to find any signs of life, or even any real reason not to cross this planet off their list.<p>

"Sir?" Tegan responded as her gut told her the command had been directed at her.

"Sing." He made sure she couldn't see his grin.

"I'm not sure I follow, sir." She pulled her faux fur lined hood tighter around her head. It was too cold to sing anyway.

"Sing Major, that's an order."

"Somebody shoot me now." She mumbled.

"I do not believe being shot is favorable to singing, Major Kiser." Teal'c intoned from a few paces back, soliciting a small chuckle from Daniel who was bringing up the rear with Sam.

"It's an expression Teal'c." Tegan hoped a long in depth explanation would cause Jack to forget his ridiculous command. "When there is something embarrassing, or something one would rather not do they often comment; 'Just shoot me now.' Or, 'put me out of my misery.' Or…"

"Major," Colonel O'Neill cut her off. "I believe Teal'c gets the picture, now sing."

"Sir?"

"Sing, it's a simple request."

"Simple for you, because you aren't the one singing in sub-zero temps." She grumbled, before folding. "Any requests?"

"Baby its Cold Outside." O'Neill chirped.

"I wish the ground would just open up and swallow me now." Tegan pulled her polar facemask more snuggly against her nose while debating whether to flat out refuse the order. Surely General Hammond would understand. Besides it was doubtful the earth would swallow her anytime soon, considering it was currently frozen solid.

"Be careful what you wish for." Daniel called to the front of the group.

"You know," Tegan moved a few paces ahead of them and then turned to face the group. She continued her trek by walking backwards. "Maybe this planet is just going through an Ice Age, maybe we should try back in a couple hundred years."

"You're stalling Major." Jack pointed out as she turned her back to the group.

"Yes sir, I am." She still hadn't decided whether to follow his orders when she took another forward step and hit a slushy spot. "That's odd."

"What's that?" Sam spoke breaking her self imposed silence since the whole singing conversation started. She looked up as she heard a loud crack followed by a splash.

"Shit!" Jack scrambled backwards pushing the rest of the team with him as the ice gave way.

Tegan was already flailing, trying desperately to keep her head above water. It would have been an easy task in the warm waters surrounding the tropical islands on Earth. But here on P3C-872 with temperatures topping minus fifteen at the warmest part of the day, and wearing heavy clothing to insulate against the harsh temperatures an afternoon dip was the last thing she'd been looking forward to. In fact, she was thinking singing was favorable to drowning at the moment.

"We've got to save her!"

"I know Carter, I know." His eyes widened as Tegan's head sunk below the surface for the second time in a matter of seconds. Her clothing and gear now completely soaked was acting as an anchor.

Teal'c lay flat on his stomach, and started inching toward the edge of the broken ice. "You should move back O'Neill."

Jack nodded as another loud crack sounded. "Daniel get back to the gate and dial us home. Carter, back up until you are certain you are on solid ground."

"I thought we were on solid ground." The archeologist mumbled before retreating in the direction they'd just come.

Jack continued to back up as he watched Tegan's head bob in and out of the water again, her strength visibly weakening. "Teal'c!"

"I've got her O'Neill." The Jaffa announced as he pulled a handful of red hair above the surface of the water. After a few more maneuvers he had a firm grip under both arms and was able to drag her onto the ice and back toward a more stable area. "She is not conscious, but appears to be breathing."

Sam checked for a carotid pulse and nodded, "We need to get her out of her wet clothes and get her warm."

"I know Carter," He hated it when she stated the obvious. "Problem is we didn't exactly pack any extra clothes." Jack looked at his 2IC. "I'm going to need your sleeping bag, yours too Teal'c."

After opening her sleeping bag and placing it beside her she noticed Jack had only managed to remove Tegan's gear, her heavy outer jacket and field jacket. She was still in a pair of insulated snow pants, her fatigue bottoms, long sleeve military issue black shirt and regulation underwear. "I could use a hand."

Sam pulled out her field knife. "Sir, I don't think we need to worry about salvaging her clothing at this point. She's probably already hypothermic."

"You take care of it." Colonel O'Neill moved aside as another crack ripped through the air. "Teal'c and I are going to try and find some solid ground. You can wrap her in the sleeping bags until we can move her closer to the gate."

"Yes sir," Sam was already working on cutting Tegan's snow pants away from her.

* * *

><p>"Jack, come in."<p>

"Go a head Daniel," Jack looked away from the motionless and half naked Tegan, as he spoke into his communications radio.

"There's a problem with the gate's power, I can dial earth, but the event horizon flashes and then it loses all power and deactivates."

"Try it again Daniel."

"I've already tried several times. It's no use." He paused waiting for a response, before inquiring about his teammate. "How's Tegan?"

"Carter's working on getting her out of her wet clothes and in a sleeping bag now. We'll be heading your way in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>"Still not working?" Jack walked up to the DHD Sam was working on.<p>

"There's no power, I think the crystal's busted."

"Alright, I want you stay with her." Jack motioned to the tent they'd put Tegan in. "In fact you should probably strip, and climb in there with her."

"Sir?"

"It's not one of my sick fantasies Carter. It'll help conserve body heat and I doubt Tegan wants to wake up to find Teal'c, Daniel or I all snuggled up against her."

"What about the gate, sir?"

"We're going to go and wait for General Hammond. Hopefully he'll send a MALP through before he tries to send another team in, and we can let him know what's happening. Maybe even get some medical supplies and clothes for Tegan."

"Yes sir," Sam headed for the tent.

"If you come up with any thoughts on how to get us home, you've got your radio."

"Yes, sir. I'll be trying to figure it out, sir."

"I know you will, Major."

* * *

><p>"Carter?" Jack stood outside their tent.<p>

"Sir?"

"Are you decent?"

"Yes sir, you can come in."

Jack ducked into the tent, "How's she doing?"

"About the same," Light from the flame in a small can of Sterno played across her features.

"General Hammond sent a MALP through and I've briefed him on the situation. He's getting together supplies for us to start a fire or something, and some dry clothes for Kiser. I told him you were staying with her for now, and brainstorming ways to get us home. He said he'd put a team together to do the same from their end."

"Yes sir."

"We're going to get out of here, and she's going to be fine." He watched as tears started to well up in Sam's eyes. "Do you understand me Carter?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>She didn't know how long she'd been asleep when she felt the body beside her shift and pull away. Before she could open her eyes she heard the harsh coughing and felt Tegan's back muscles spasm under the strain.<p>

"Tegan," She spoke only to let her know she was there.

The coughing continued as Tegan kept her back to her. It was followed by a gag and spattering of fluid. "That's your side of the tent now."

"Very funny," Sam tried to rearrange herself in the tight quarters of the layered sleeping bags.

Tegan felt the silky feel of warm flesh sliding against her leg even as chills started to attack her body. "Why are we naked?"

"You're naked," Sam pointed out, "I'm wearing my underwear. Jack thought it would help get your body temperature up."

"And you got the short straw?"

"Something like that."

"Everybody alright in there?" Jack had heard the commotion as he finished talking with General Hammond.

"Fine sir, Major Kiser is back with us."

"Nice," He smiled to himself. "How are you feeling Kiser?"  
>"Like an Eskimo pie sir."<p>

"Well I just got off the radio with Stargate command, and they've sent you dry clothes. They also sent wood so we can get a bonfire started."

Tegan's teeth chattered.

"Sounds good sir," Sam answered for them both.

"I'm going to hand the clothes in and go work on getting that fire started."

Sam waited until she was certain Jack had retreated before unzipping the sleeping bags and putting her feet on the icy ground. She quickly jumped onto an unoccupied area of sleep bag before grabbing her clothes. Tegan watched through half closed eyes, as her teeth knocked together.

"I'll help you get dress in a second." Sam pulled her snow pants over her fatigue bottoms. She watched as Tegan nodded and looked around the tent.

"Where's my pack?"

"We left it and your wet clothes behind, it was extra baggage."

"Probably wasn't any good anyway." She reached over and found a sports bra in the pile of clothes that had been sent for her. "Why didn't we just gate home?"

"The gate's malfunctioning on our end."

Another nod as she looked at the bra tiredly, she wasn't sure she remembered how to put it on.

"Let me help," Sam pulled the black micro fiber material from between her fingers.

"Thanks," Tegan lifted her arms, felling too wiped out at the moment to worry about the scars adorning her torso.

Sam moved behind her to offer a small amount of privacy, and quickly helped get her into her uniform and artic gear. Once she finished dressing Tegan she put on her own coat and helped her to her feet.

"You dress a lot of women Sam?"

"I played with Barbie growing up." Sam laughed as she helped her out of the tent. "Let's go find this fire, and get you warmed up."

* * *

><p>"How are you doing Kiser?" Jack moved around to where she was sitting in a camp chair beside the fire, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.<p>

"Better sir, I'm actually getting toasty."

Jack smiled for a second. "You gave us a quite a scare back there, kid."

She hated it when he did that, but let it slide. "I tried to keep my head above water."

"I know you did." He eyed her curiously, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes sir."

"Well," He checked his watch. "I want you to get a full eight tonight. You're out of the rotation."

"Yes sir."

"I'll see you at sun up."

"Thank you sir."

"Carter," He looked over at Sam. "Go on, you can have the last watch."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Sam checked her watch as Tegan emerged from the tent looking better than she had the night before. "I didn't wake you did I?"<p>

"No," Tegan shook her head as she gathered the supplies to heat water for coffee and cocoa together. The first rays of light were beginning to lightly kiss the sky. "A girl can only sleep so much."

Sam nodded.

"Any thoughts on what's going on with the gate?"

Sam looked in the direction of the DHD and shook her head. "It just flickers and dies."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"I hope," Sam didn't sound too confident.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Colonel O'Neill kicked at the snow.<p>

"It looks like blood sir," Sam looked from the red chunk of frozen snow up to her CO.

"Yeah but whose blood?"

"Good question." Major Carter followed his gaze to Major Kiser who was looking at the latest corpse they'd uncovered.

"Daniel, Teal'c, Major Kiser." Colonel O'Neill waved the group over. "Are any of you injured?"

"No sir." Tegan responded as his hard gaze fell on her.

"I am not, and if I were my symbiote would heal me." Teal'c canted his head.

Daniel shook his head negatively. "What's going on Jack?"

Colonel O'Neill pointed to the patch of bloodied snow. "It's fresh. Now, I realize we are currently stuck here, but if one of you is wounded I want to know about it. There's no reason to hide your injuries. If need be, we can get General Hammond to send medical supplies and the like through. Major?"

"Sir?" Tegan locked eyes with her CO.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear sir." She wiped at the frozen sweat clinging to her forehead, drawing Sam's curious stare.

"You wouldn't lie to me, Major?"

"Of course not sir."

"Good, then I will ask you one more time. Are you injured?"

Tegan looked him deep in the eye. "No sir."

"I still think you need to take a break, you did almost drown two days ago. Besides Harry isn't going any where."

"Harry?"

"Yeah, the dead guy," Jack pointed to the frozen Viking like corpse.

"Actually, I've got a theory." Tegan offered. "How many bodies have we found?

"Ten," Daniel glanced around them.

"Right, and they were all right here at the gate. This planet is a death trap. We keep finding bodies that are more than likely from different time periods. I am certain if I could look at them in the lab, each one would tell a similar story, but the carbon dating would tell us they are different ages. I think it is highly possible that this Stargate never worked as anything but a one way ticket to this winter wonderland."

"It's possible, but that doesn't help us get out of here."

"Actually," Daniel looked from Jack to Tegan and then to Sam. "She may be onto something. Sam, do you remember on Hadante when you and Linea used energy from plants to power the gate?"

"Yes, cold fusion, but we don't have any plants here," Sam's exhaustion showed on her face as she surveyed the barren land.

"No but we can get power from the SGC," Colonel O'Neill smiled at his own brilliance.

"That's all nice and dandy," Tegan walked over to the DHD and picked up the broken crystal Sam had pulled earlier. "But unless you have an extra one of these lying around."

Daniel looked at the cracked crystal. "We don't need it. We'll just manually dial the gate."

Tegan choked as a coughing fit shook her body. This time she was unable to turn away before blood and mucous sprayed past her lips.

"Tegan," Sam was on her feet immediately despite her lack of sleep.

"I thought you said you weren't injured," Jack surveyed the blood that was already freezing to her glove. "You looked me in the eye Major."

"I'm not injured sir," She put the emphasis on injured.

"You're sick, what's the difference."

"Actually Jack…"

"Shut up Daniel, just shut up." He shook his head.

"It won't work," Tegan continued the previous conversation as she looked up at the icicles hanging on the gate. "As soon as the incoming wormhole deactivates the gate refreezes. It's so cold here it's as effective as wielding the gate shut, at least from this end."

"Don't try and change the subject," Jack's gaze narrowed on her.

"She's got a valid point sir."

"Carter," His voice cautioned.

"You're right sir, I shouldn't encourage her." Sam looked up and glanced at Colonel O'Neill as the inner ring of the Stargate started to spin.

"It's too early to be General Hammond," Jack readied his P90, causing his team to mirror his movements.

"Who do you think it is?" Daniel whispered as if the people dialing in could hear him otherwise.

"It could be anyone," Teal'c answered as he steadied his staff weapon in defense.

The worm hole whooshed to life and was immediately followed by General Hammond's voice on their com radios. "Colonel O'Neill, please respond."

"We're right here sir," Jack relaxed his grip on his weapon and stepped in view of the MALP's camera. "Don't scare us like that."

"Sorry Colonel, but Dr. Fraiser saw something on the last transmission that has us concerned about one of your team members."

"Who's a Goa'uld this time?" Jack glanced around him.

"Not that kind of situation, Colonel."

"Oh," Jack's face relaxed slightly behind his polar mask as his eyebrows rose. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Is Major Kiser available?"

"I'm right here sir," Tegan responded without stepping into view.

Colonel O'Neill nodded and pointed to his right before the camera panned in that direction.

"How are you feeling Major Kiser?"

"Me?" She stalled, "Aside from a couple of sore ribs, I'm fine sir."

She splinted her ribs with one hand as another coughing fit attacked her. General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser waited patiently for it to subside.

"Anything else?" It was Janet's voice that came across the air waves this time.

"Not that I can think…" Tegan looked at the gloved hand that had been covering her mouth. She turned it to face the camera, "Actually, I've been coughing up blood for the last several hours."

"And did you report this to Colonel O'Neill?" It was General Hammond's voice this time.

"She did sir," Jack answered before Tegan could, deciding to leave out the finer details.

"Do you have a fever?" Janet inquired.

"It's too cold to tell, and I lost my med pack when I fell through the ice."

"You have been sweating despite the cold," Sam interjected.

"I've also been working hard on those frozen corpses," She offered by way of excuse.

"I'm going to send you some medical supplies and I want you to use them on yourself."

Tegan seemed to be concentrating on something behind the MALP.

"Major?" Janet raised her voice.

"Forget the medical supplies, we need five MALP batteries and four acetylene torches."

"Major?" Both General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill spoke in unison.

"We've got two hours tops," She pointed past the Stargate and towards the black luminous clouds in the distance.

"I know what she's thinking," Sam spoke. "Sir, how quickly can you get those supplies to us?"

"Fifteen, twenty minutes tops, we'll dial back in as soon as we get them."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back SG1," General Hammond greeted them as they stepped into the gate room.<p>

"Thank you sir," Colonel O'Neill was already stripping out of his winter gear.

"Nice work Major Kiser," General Hammond watched as she shook fresh but quickly melting snow flakes out of her hair.

"I hate to think what would have happened to us had it not been for her quick thinking," Jack added his praise.

"Dr. Fraiser is waiting for you in the infirmary, Major Kiser you're to report there directly."

"Yes sir," She nodded as he dismissed her.

"The rest of you are dismissed, we'll debrief at 0800 tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"You've got pneumonia," Janet snapped Tegan's chest x-rays onto the light box.<p>

"I'm not surprised, aspiration pneumonia isn't uncommon in near drowning." She acted like she was talking about someone else.

"Fever's uncommon with aspiration pneumonia, my guess is there was bacteria in the water you inhaled."

"It was too cold for anything to…" Tegan shook her head forgetting for a moment where she'd been, "Alien bacterium?"

"Possibly, I'm going to treat you with a broad spectrum antibiotic, and see how it responds."

"So I'm free to go?"

"No," Janet quickly burst her bubble. "I think we need to treat you with IV antibiotics."

"So put an IV lock in and I'll administer them myself."

"Kiser," Colonel O'Neill had entered the infirmary a few minutes earlier. "You'll do what Doc Fraiser says without complaint."

"Yes sir," She couldn't very well refuse, considering the trouble she'd be in if he'd filled Hammond in on the finer details. Tegan looked back at Janet her eyes pleading quietly.

"I can't let you go home, I'm sorry."

"I know. Can I at least grab a shower before you stick me in a bed?"

Janet nodded.

* * *

><p>Two day later she caught up with Jack in the hall after being discharged, "I've got a new verse to our song."<p>

"Aren't you on medical leave?" He could only be so mad at her for not telling him about her condition after the ridiculous order he'd given her when they first arrived on the planet.

"I'm heading out," She gave a defeated sigh.

"What song is that Kiser?" He decided to humor her.

"The Air Force song."

"Let's hear it."

"Off we go into the wild blue yonder'" She started in perfect pitch despite her recent cough; "Marching our butts across the ice. We'll freeze our ears our nose our toes; Hey! Nothing can stop the US Air Force."

"You truly live up to that one," He smiled. "Now go home and rest up, we need you well for our next mission."


	3. Tainted Love

**The Tegan Chronicles**

**The David Files 3**

**Tainted Love**

When the ground quit shaking Colonel O'Neill did a quick check of his team. "Daniel?"

"I'm in one piece, Jack."

"Teal'c?"

"As am I," Teal'c inclined his head slightly.

"Sam?" He scanned the area not seeing her or Tegan. Feeling his heart rate pick up, he depressed the talk button on his two-way comm. "Major Carter, respond."

"Here and accounted for, sir." Her voice carried over the radio waves. "Everyone else?"

"Major Kiser?"

"I don't see her, sir." Carter scanned her immediate surroundings, before stepping up so she could see over the low ruins dividing her from the team.

"Major Kiser, respond." Jack waited. "Damn it!"

Sam could clearly hear him without the radio at this point, as she crossed the sparse ceiling-less room to regroup with her team.

"Where was she seen last?" Teal'c asked.

"Uh?" Daniel shook his head, and turned to his right. "I last saw her over…."

His teammates followed his line of vision as his voice trailed off.

"Holy…" Jack cut off the expletive before he finished it. The area Daniel was pointing to was now a gapping hole in the planet's surface. He started to walk toward the area.

"Sir, we don't know that the area is stable," Sam stopped him.

"If she's injured I'm not just going to leave her there," He shot back.

"Major Carter is right." Teal'c placed an obstructing hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Sir, I'm the lightest." Sam stepped forward. "I can tie on a harness and if the ground gives way at the mouth, you can pull me back."

He sighed not liking the idea of sending his 2IC into a dangerous situation, especially considering the rash of bad luck his two female officers had been having lately in the injuries department. But he didn't see any other options, and at least he was ensuring Janet's job security, "Alright."

With in ten minutes Sam had her harness in place and the guidelines were anchored to another low-lying wall. Teal'c also held the lines securely, as Major Carter dropped to the ground and inched forward on her abdomen. When she got to the edge of the opening she shone her light down in the hole. "It's a long way down sir."

"Do you see her?" Jack asked impatiently.

"No, sir." Sam looked over her shoulder a worried look on her face. She slowly backed up, until she was sure the ground beneath her was stable. "It looks like a large cavern. Daniel do you have you're DV camera with you?"

"Yes?"

"We could drop it down on a rope and scan the area. I couldn't get my light to reach the bottom. I don't see how she could be anywhere else."

"Do you think she could have survived the fall?" Colonel O'Neill watched as Daniel handed the camera over to Sam.

"One way to find out, sir." She quickly secured the camera, and found her self back at the mouth of the cave in.

Ten minutes later she pulled the recorder back up, and smiled as she saw a bright-eyed Tegan waving at the camera and holding up her nearly obliterated radio. "She's down there sir, her radio's broken. I'm going to send mine down."

O'Neill nodded as he let out a sigh of relief. "Any injuries?"

"We'll know soon enough, sir." Sam lowered the radio into the pit.

He waited a few minutes before pulling his own unit up to his lips. "Major Kiser, respond."

"Here sir."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm all shook up." She sang back in her best Elvis falsetto.

"Ok, either you're good, or you hit your head a little too hard on the way down." Jack responded.

"I'm fine, sir. A few scrapes, but my ass broke my fall."

"Better than the fall breaking your ass, Major."

"Yes, sir. So when can I expect an elevator transport outta here?"

"Ask her if she thinks she can climb up." Sam called, picking up the majority of the conversation.

"Major Carter wants to know if you can climb up?"

"Tell her I'd rather take the elevator, but if she sends down the equipment and a light I'll see what I can do."

"Lights out too?"

"Yes sir, anything electrical seems to have been damaged in the crash landing."

"And you're sure you're ok? No limbs hanging at odd angles?" He questioned again.

"No sir. I'm in good shape, all things considered."

"Major?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Jokes aside, how are you really? And if you say fine I'm going to kick your ass."

"I'm good sir. A little bruised, but nothing I can't shake off."

"Sam's dropping the equipment now." He looked around surprised at how efficiently Daniel and Teal'c were when he wasn't asking them to do anything. Truth be told, it shouldn't have come as much of surprise after all.

"Yuck!" Tegan wished they had left the light out of the pack.

"What do you see Major?"

"Well, sir…" Tegan shone her light around at the large tunnels branching out from the area she found herself in. "I'm not really sure I want to know what I see."

"Sam says the ropes are secure up here."

"Good, I'm coming up." Tegan looked one last time at the giant egg sack that had seemingly cushioned her landing.

"She's on her way up." Jack called over to Teal'c who was securing the rope.

After a few minutes of pulling up slack, Teal'c looked over to Jack and Daniel. "The rope has gone taunt, O'Neill."

"Maybe you pulled up too much?" Daniel suggested.

"I do not think so, Daniel Jackson."

"Major Kiser, respond."

Tegan bit on her lower lip, maybe she couldn't climb after all. There was a gash in her right leg, which constituted more than a 'scrape.' Something had lacerated through her boot and into her leg when she'd landed. "I'm here sir."

"Teal'c says the rope pulled tight, you ok?"

"Just lost my footing, sir." She pulled her self up using the rope and steadied her left foot in a small crevasse in the cave's side. Seconds later the ground shook, almost shaking her from her precarious position.

"Argh!" Daniel yelled out as he hit the ground.

"You alright Danny boy?" Jack asked when the rumbling and shaking subsided.

"No," Daniel looked down at his left arm. "I think I broke it."

"Shake it off Daniel." Jack shook his head, but caught the forty-five degree bend in Daniel's forearm, where there shouldn't have been one. "Major Carter, I think Danny broke his arm."

"What makes you think that?" Daniel shot back between moans.

"See if you can splint him while I…" His sentence was cut off by rapid gunfire in the pit where Tegan was. "Carter take care of Daniel. Teal'c try and pull Kiser up."

Jack pulled his radio to his mouth. "Major Kiser, we heard gunfire."

"Yes, sir." She responded, feeling the ropes pulling her body higher. "Would you believe I just emptied an entire clip into a big honkin' spider?"

"A spider?"

"Yes, sir. Bigger than a hummer, sir." She shone her light around. "I don't see any more, but I think we'd better get out of here."

"Teal'c is trying to pull you up now, and Daniel's got a broken arm."

Tegan was trying to climb without using her right leg too much, which even with her climbing experience was nearly impossible. Not so much because she couldn't do it, but something about an oversized spider had her pretty shaken up. "I can splint it when I get up there."

"Negative, Carter's on it. We need to get out of here ASAP. Over." Jack turned to Sam. "We've got spiders."

"I heard," Sam continued to work on Daniel's arm despite his protests.

"You're hurting me Sam."

"No, I mean we 'have' spiders." Jack pointed to two large black arthropods, that were emerging from another hole a short distance away. "Teal'c, get Kiser up as quickly as you can."

"I will have her out momentarily." Teal'c continued to pull on the rope with one hand, while aiming his staff with the other.

"We've got these two, you just worry about Kiser." Jack flipped the safety on his P-90, and opened fire on the larger of the two creatures.

Sam did the same, aiming for the head or at least what she assumed was the head of the slightly smaller bug. Despite the onslaught of bullets the two spiders continued to advance on the group. There was the occasional shrieking as the bullets would tear through the hard exoskeleton.

When the creatures were no more than fifteen feet away, they both fell to the ground, a mass of withering legs. Sam checked her ammo, it had taken nearly an entire clip. Jack spun around, in time to see Tegan heft herself over the ledge. She quickly disengaged her harness and scrambled over to the rest of the group.

"Major Kiser, you are bleeding." Teal'c drew attention to the Major's leg.

"Major, you said a few scrapes and bruises."

"Think we can talk about this when we get home?" Tegan pointed to several spiders encroaching from further away. "If we go now, we can probably out run them."

"Something tells me, you can't run." Sam looked at Tegan.

"Watch me," Tegan challenged as Jack gave the order to move out. "I've got your six."

"Carter's got our six. Kiser, you just worry about getting back to the gate." Jack looked at the blood trail Tegan was leaving in her wake, but it didn't seem to slow her down, as she took point.

Tegan reached the gate several minutes before the rest of the group, since Daniel was still in a fair amount of pain despite the splint. By the time they caught up with her the gate was activated. She pushed Daniel through before following him. "We need a medical team."

General Hammond looked down from the control room, as Daniel and Major Kiser materialized through the event horizon.

"Daniel's got a fracture of his left forearm. Major Carter splinted it in the field." Tegan looked down at the interesting pattern her own blood was making on the mesh ramp, and the concrete below.

"Major, you're bleeding on my ramp." General Hammond pointed out needlessly.

"Sorry about that sir. It's just a…"

Janet walked into the embarkation room just as Tegan hit the ramp and the rest of SG1 stepped through the gate. The medics were already tending to Daniel, and Janet rushed up and knelt beside Tegan. Glassy green eyes stared up at her, as she rolled onto her back. "Welcome home."

"Doctor?" Tegan closed her eyes as another wave of dizziness hit her, regardless of her prone position. "That's not right."

Janet was already moving down to her leg.

"Gloves," Tegan looked at Janet's bare hands. "There's something…"

"Tegan?" Janet called her name as Sam watched from behind her.

"Yeah, give me a second," Tegan took a deep breath. "There's something in the wound. Not sure…"

A second set of medics returned to the embarkation room with a stretcher and Janet helped them lift her onto the gurney.

"Doctor?" General Hammond stood by the doorway.

"I'm fine General. Don't worry about me," Tegan responded as she was wheeled past.

* * *

><p>"How are they?" General Hammond asked as he entered the infirmary with Carter and O'Neill after being debriefed.<p>

"Daniel's got a compound fracture of both his ulna and radius. Dr. Warner set it and casted it, but he's going to be on medical leave for at least a week, and on restricted duty for 6 weeks minimum." Janet looked down at his chart and shook her head.

"And Major Kiser."

"Major Kiser has lost a good deal of blood and we're transfusing her with two units now. Before she lost consciousness she told me she landed on something that looked like an oversized egg sack. She thought something in the sack either caused the injury or some how got into the wound. She said the bleeding should have stopped long before she ever got back here, I swabbed the wound and sent it for analysis." Janet looked over to where her young charge lay. "She does seem to have a really low clotting factor present in her blood stream, which could be from whatever contaminated the wound. It would also explain the increased bleeding time and the amount of blood she lost. The wound wasn't deep enough to substantiate that kind of blood loss."

"But she's going to recover?" Jack glanced over to the pale figure lying across the infirmary.

"She should be just fine sir." Janet gave him a reassuring smile. "She'll need a week of medical leave, during which time she'll be ambulating on crutches, until I can remove the sutures. But I do expect her to make a full recovery."

* * *

><p>"Good morning." Janet entered the infirmary the next day to find Tegan sitting on the side of the bed.<p>

"Hey Janet," She looked up at the petite brunette.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great," Tegan was already back in a regulation uniform, minus one boot.

"The swab I did of your wound came back with a chemical compound that very much resembles heparin, and I think explains the blood loss." Janet flipped open her chart and scanned the newest lab results. "It looks like your clotting factor is back to normal, I don't see any reason why you can't be released."

"To my own home?" Tegan asked not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"I don't think you should be driving, and I'm not sure I want you doing stairs."

"I know how to get around on crutches." Tegan hefted herself up and made a quick trip around the infirmary to prove her point. "I'm experienced."

"Klutz?" Janet asked jokingly.

"Sports, extreme sports." Tegan couldn't contain the joyous grin.

Janet nodded and mirrored the smile. "Think you can hang around here a bit and I'll give you a lift home."

"I can take her home." Sam stepped into the infirmary. "Hammond just kicked me out of the lab for the day, something about taking down time."

Janet smiled; she knew how hard it was to get either one of her friends off base when they were given down time.

"Speaking of downtime, a week?"

"Yes, a week."

"One day, then restricted duty."

"One week, and then we shall see."

Tegan pouted.

"Puppy dog eyes don't work on me Major."

"I bet you could even make Hitler cry." Tegan shot back.

"Don't push your luck Tegan; I don't have to release you from the infirmary."

"Yes ma'am." Tegan glanced over at Sam who was still grinning from her earlier comment and raised her eyebrows.

* * *

><p>The last person to have seen Tegan, was Sam who'd helped her into her house five days earlier. She, Cassie, or Janet would call once an evening to see how Tegan was doing and if there was anything she needed. So far she'd been doing fine. In fact she was really enjoying the solitude her most recent injury had afforded her. She reminded herself this was a rarity and she should take advantage of it while she could.<p>

Tonight she decided she was going to take a long relaxing bath. Even though she had to keep her wound dry, it would be easy enough to keep her injured leg out of the water.

After running a hot tub full of bubbles and water, Tegan carefully lowered herself into the warmth, elevating her injured limb on the cool fiberglass edge. It was then that she noticed the inflammation around her sutures. She made a mental note to take a closer look after her bath before settling back and closing her eyes, letting the faint strains of music filter in.

When the water started to cool she opened her eyes and sighed. It was time to either wash off or refill the tub with fresh water. She was tired and the bed in the other room won the argument. After cleaning every inch of her body she drained the tub and took a closer look at the lacerated area on her leg. The area was puffy around the sutures and she was certain it was infected.

She convinced herself it wasn't anything that couldn't wait until morning. She'd give Janet a call before she went to sleep and ask her to stop by on her way to work. Satisfied with her current plan of action, she carefully balanced herself on one leg and wrapped a towel around her body before reaching for her crutches and making her way to the bedroom.

She was certain she'd left the light on when she'd gone into the bathroom, but maybe she just thought she had. Shrugging she reached for the light switch and flipped it.

Nothing, obviously the bulb had blown while she was bathing. She reasoned that was why she was sure she'd left the light on. She was about to turn to get a new bulb when she felt the unmistakable caress of cold gun metal against the base of her skull.

"Don't try anything stupid."

She'd recognize that voice anywhere. "David?"

"In the flesh," He pushed the gun's barrel deeper into the tender area. "I know you're trained in hand to hand combat, but it will only take me a fraction of a second to pull this hair trigger and blow your brains to kingdom come."

"Ok," She carefully shifted her weight, and felt the gun shift. "I'm… uh… not going to be able to stand here much longer."

"Move to the bed, and don't make any sudden moves."

Tegan moved slowly to the bedside and sat down.

"Put the crutches on the floor." He trained his gun at her head as she followed his instructions. When she sat back up he pulled a set of handcuffs out of his back pocket. "Cuff your right wrist to the head board."

"This some sick fantasy of yours?"

"Just do it." He threw the cuffs at her.

Tegan took a deep breath knowing her options were limited in the least. She figured she'd have a better chance of survival if she cooperated. Once she finished her task David abruptly grabbed her left wrist and secured it in another set of handcuffs to her headboard. The intricately patterned wrought iron bed turned out to be more convenient to his needs than he'd originally anticipated.

Certain she was securely bound; he ripped the wet towel from her body. Next he moved the chair back to the middle of the room and twisted the light bulb in the ceiling until it illuminated the room. He looked down at Tegan's naked body and gagged, seeing for the first time the extensive scarring of her upper torso and abdomen. He saw her flinching lightly as the bile burned at the back of his throat. It took all he had not to vomit right on the spot. All thoughts of robbing her of her virginity before he began his slow torturous kill fled as he jumped off the chair.

"No wonder you'd never spend the night with me. You knew I'd turn you down." If he remembered seeing her in a bathing suit before he hid it well. "No man would want to sleep with that."

Tegan bit down on her fears and self doubt over her scared body image, but he still saw it for a fleeting moment before she hid it. "You're no man David!"

"Let me tell you something, you good for nothing, ugly deformed bitch. A blind monkey wouldn't even want to have sex with you now."

So he did remember seeing her in a bathing suit.

"Well at least I don't have to pay blind monkeys to screw me." Her tone was venomous despite her position.

"Sweetheart!" Her grabbed her face in his free hand, and dug his fingers into her cheek while pressing the barrel of his modified Ruger P-93 firmly between her eyes. "You couldn't pay anyone enough to bang you, especially not me."

"Good." Tegan ignored the gun in her face. "Because it would have to be an awfully cold day in hell before I'd even consider letting you."

He backhanded her hard busting her lower lip open.

"That's right, Mr. Macho has to tie up and beat women to get his way."

"At least I'm getting it." He smiled wryly.

"What do you want?'

"To make you pay for ruining my life." He responded as he moved down to the foot of the bed.

"I think you ruined it all on your own. Argh!" Tegan screamed out as David dug his fingers into the tender wound.

"How'd that happen?" He pulled the wound's edges apart separating the area that was already well on it's way to healing despite the infection. As he pulled harder the sutures began ripping through the reddened flesh. Tegan bit down on the immense pain and refused to scream out again as he continued. "Oh, let me guess, it's classified.

"Let me ask you something. Is your job worth all this? Is it worth never knowing what it's like to have someone love you?"

"You don't even know what love is." Tegan redirected her pain and used it to fuel her anger, "You sorry excuse for a bastard."

David grabbed her neck and applied just enough pressure to cut off her airway. Leaning down he whispered gruffly in her ear. "You're going to die alone and unloved."

Seconds later she lost consciousness.

When Tegan came around a few minutes later she had a sheet draped over her, covering her from her neck to her thighs.

"Couldn't handle my beauty huh?" Her voice strained.

"No one could ever love that?" He pointed at her. "I can't even look at it with out vomiting."

"Love isn't based on appearance."

"You keep telling yourself that sweetheart." He grinned. "Of course I think your love life is the least of your problems right now. Oh, I forgot, what love life?"

Tegan looked at the night stand as the phone began to ring. David was silent as the answering machine picked up downstairs.

"You've reached Tegan leave a message." Beep!

"Tegan its Cassie pick up." After a few seconds of silence, "she's not answering."

Beep!

The phone started ringing again. Enraged David flung the phone across the room ripping the cord from the wall as he did so. It didn't keep the phone from ringing in the rest of the house, or even the answering machine from picking up. Instead of worrying about it, he kicked the bedroom door shut so he didn't have to listen to it.

* * *

><p>"She's still not answering." The teenager whined to her mother after her fourth attempt to get her newest human friend to pick up.<br>"Maybe she's in the bathroom?" Janet offered.

"For half an hour? She's not uncle Jack." Cassie responded in true teenage style.

Janet looked at her watch, Sam had called half an hour ago to say she was leaving the base and heading home. Maybe she could swing by and check on her. "Will you feel better if Sam goes over there?"

Cassie nodded. She wasn't sure why, but she had a bad feeling.

Janet took the phone from her daughter and dialed Sam's cell.

"Carter."

"Sam, where are you?"

"I just passed your block, why?"

"Cassie can't get Tegan to answer the phone, and we'd both feel better if you went by and checked on her."

"Not a problem. I'll call you after I see her."

"Thanks Sam." Janet hung up the phone, her own stomach knotting. "Everything's going to be fine Cassie."

* * *

><p>When Sam pulled onto Tegan's street she saw an unknown vehicle in the driveway. She didn't remember Tegan mentioning having a guest, and under the circumstances Sam cut the lights on her Volvo. When she pulled up behind the vehicle there was enough light from the moon for her to make out the plates. She pulled her phone out and dialed a close friend on the local police force. They'd dated for a while until he decided he liked men better, luckily Sam took it better than most and they had remained friends.<p>

"Ripley." He answered his cell phone.

"It's Sam, are you on duty?"

"Yeah, what's up Sammy?"

"I need a big favor."

"Loose my job big favor?" He asked.

"Maybe."

"Shoot." He laughed. He might be interested in men, but he'd still do anything for Sam.

"I need you to run a set of DC tags for me."

"Give me the number." He jotted down the information. "I'll call you back in a minute."

Sam waited anxiously for her phone to ring, it was so quite that when it did ring she jumped. "Carter."

"Sam, it's registered to a David Kovoski."

"Shit." Sam muttered. "Think you can call for back up and meet me at 1630 Maple Ave?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"B and E in the least, worst case, hostage situation or murder."

"Don't do anything heroic, I'm on my way."

"I'll be waiting." Sam hung up and quickly changed her mind about not going in armed or not when she heard a shot ring out.

* * *

><p>David was pacing the floor when Tegan heard an engine approach and cut off just out side. "You know you're not going to get away with this."<p>

"And who's going to catch me? You'll be dead."

"You don't have the balls to kill me David."

"Bull shit." He lunged at her wrapping his left hand around her already bruised neck.

He was capable of killing her, of that Tegan had no doubt. But she also knew he hadn't worked up the nerve, or figured out how best to drag it out. She knew she only had a couple seconds before she'd pass out from suffocation again. In one swift movement she pulled her uninjured left leg up and pushed him backward.

Before she knew what was happening his pistol whipped her across her right check, the pain stinging as the skin split open. Before she could react she was looking down the barrel of his Ruger. "You won't kill me David."

"No, not like this," He steadied the gun and his nerves. "I'm not going to let you die that easily."

She watched as he swung the gun around and the instant she heard the loud crack of gunfire she felt the white-hot heat of the bullet searing past her foot. She wasn't sure if it had done more than graze the skin. Before she could cry out he had his hand placed firmly over her mouth, the weight of his body crushing her chest.

"Don't make a sound!" He pulled the still smoking gun to her temple letting the heated barrel sear her skin.

* * *

><p>Sam burst into the bedroom with no regard for her own safety, which was her second mistake. Her first had been entering the house unarmed.<p>

"What the…" David swung his gun to point at the intruder.

Sam quickly threw her arms in the air.

"I remember you, Major Carter is it?" He felt Tegan shift under his weight. "Don't struggle sweetheart."

Sam stepped forward while he was distracted.

"Don't do anything stupid Major. I can blow you both away before you can even blink."

Sam nodded slowly looking at the blood trickling from Tegan's left foot.

"Get off me you bastard." Tegan struggled beneath his body weight using any tactics she could think of to get his attention off of Sam.

"Shut up." He pulled his hand back to hit her, but when she didn't flinch he stopped.

"You don't scare me David."

"Oh you're going to be scared." His hand shook with rage.

"Why, because you're going to kill me? Grow up."

He looked back to where Sam had been standing. "Where the hell did she go?"

Before he could turn to look around the room Sam jumped him from behind knocking them both off the bed. His gun slipped from his grasp and slid across the floor. He punched Sam in the face subduing her slightly and reached for the gun.

"Police Freeze!"

David gripped his Ruger and brought it up to the fearless mask Tegan was wearing. Several shots fired, and David fell forward from his kneeling position onto the bed after dropping the gun to his side. He pulled his face close to Tegan's head.

"You will still die, alone and unloved." He whispered in her ear, blood spattering out of his mouth as he sputtered his dying wish for her.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in the infirmary with an ice pack on her face after having given her statement to one of Ripley's co-workers she was transported back to base by Jack. Tegan had gone by medical transport a few hours earlier.<p>

"How is she?" Jack was sitting on a chair beside Sam's bed when Janet stepped out from checking on Tegan.

"All things considered she's fine," Janet shook her head.

"But…" Jack pointed to his foot.

"Grazed the skin, I put a several Steri-Strips over it. I'm actually more concerned with the infection she's developed from her injury on your last mission." Janet pulled the ice pack back and looked at Sam's eye. "You're going to have a nice shiner."

Sam shrugged. "Her house is a crime scene."

"I know," Janet smiled softly at Sam's avoidance of her injury. "I'm not letting her go home tonight, in fact I just gave her a sedative so hopefully she'll sleep and not drive my staff up the wall."

"Did he…" Jack wasn't sure how to ask the question that plagued them all.

"She says he didn't," Janet sighed. "She won't let me do an exam, and I'm not going to traumatize her more. She did say she thought it was his original intent though."

Jack just nodded in response. "Can I give you ladies a lift home?"

"I'm going to stay," Janet didn't remind him she'd driven herself in. "Daniel's agreed to stay with Cassie and make sure she gets on the bus in the morning."

"I'm just going to crash in my quarters for the night sir." Sam didn't feel much like going off base at the moment.

"Alright I'll see you all in the morning." He hadn't actually seen Tegan since she was in the infirmary after their last mission.

* * *

><p>"You ok?" Janet re-entered the quite infirmary to find Tegan sitting up in bed cradling her chin in her hand.<p>

She nodded once and pretended to examine the IV going into the back of her free hand.

Janet watched her for several minutes before she noticed Tegan fighting to keep her eyes from drifting shut. "Why don't you lay back?"

"I'm not tired," She mumbled.

"Of course not," Janet looked around for a spare chair. "I'm never tired when someone gives me 50mg Hydroxyzine IV."

"I'm not," Tegan protested as Janet grabbed the closest chair and positioned it beside Tegan's bed. "You don't have to stay here."

"I know," Janet situated herself in the chair as if to say 'but I am.'

Tegan finally gave in and laid back into the mattress. She let out a quite sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Tegan shook her head negatively, "There's nothing to talk about. He can't hurt anyone else."

"Are you sure?"

"I already told you," She grunted. "He didn't… he didn't even try to rape me."

"Ok," Janet watched the stormy greens moving into Tegan's eyes. "I just want you to know I'm here if you want to talk about anything."

"Yeah," Tegan let the fifty-pound weights pull her eyelids closed.

Janet watched as sleep slowly engulfed Tegan, then she quietly reached out and took her hand in hers tracing her veins with her thumb until she couldn't hold her own heavy lids open any longer. It was around two when she found the night medic, "I'll be in my quarters if you need me."

* * *

><p>"I don't need to be in a damn wheelchair," Tegan cursed at the Airman who'd just wheeled one beside her bed rather than bringing her the crutches she'd requested.<p>

"And I assume you are just going to walk out of here with a gun shot wound to one foot, and a nicely infected laceration in the other one." Janet's tone was a few clicks past sarcastic. She wondered what happened to the quite sleeping Tegan as she'd been fielding complaints from the nursing staff every since she'd stepped out of the shower that morning.

"It's a flesh wound, and you're damn right I'm going too." Tegan was beginning to sound like a sailor compared to her normally reserved use of vulgarity. "SHIT!"

Janet flinched slightly as the pained explicit echoed through the infirmary. Tegan had tried unsuccessfully to stand up; when the pain overwhelmed her she fell into the waiting wheelchair.

"You're going to stay with me," Janet wasn't offering. "You can sleep downstairs on the pull out."

"Damn it, I'm going home to sleep in my own bed."

"And just how do you intend on doing that Major? You can't very well drive." Janet was starting to let Tegan's mood effect her own, and she didn't have trauma or a possible drug reaction to blame it on.

"I'll call a cab if I have to, but I am going home."

Janet took a second to calm her voice, "Your house is still part of an active crime scene investigation. They haven't released it yet."

"Excuse me," Jack stood in the doorway where he'd been for the better part of the conversation. "I've got a civilian visitor here to see Tegan."

His use of 'civilian' was the gentle reminder that the visitor was restricted to the infirmary and corridors leading to the lifts.

Tired of waiting for him to move out of her way, Paige stepped around him, her gaze intent on Tegan. "I see you've still got that hard head."

"None harder," Tegan grinned at her long time friend.

"Paige," Janet did a double take, "Paige Monroe?"

"Janet," Paige looked over and smiled. "They've condemned you to this hell hole too?"

"Actually…" Janet looked at Jack who seemed to be waiting for her reply. "How do you and Major Kiser know each other?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing," Tegan shot a cold glare toward Janet.

"I worked a couple close cases with Paige back when I was working with the CDC," Janet offered.

"Don't worry, her bark is worse than her bite." Paige gave Tegan a disapproving look before turning back to Janet. "We were roommates in DC."

"Roommates suck," Tegan gave her a mocking grin.

"Like we saw tons of each other," Paige shook her head.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm in town for a forensics convention," She rolled her eyes. "I'm a scheduled lecturer this year."

"Need a place to crash?"

"Yeah you can have the guest room, since she's putting me on the couch."

"The bureau is putting me up at the Marriot where the conference is being held."

"Swanky."

"I just wanted to let you know I was in town," Paige cleared her throat. "I was going to leave a note on your front door, but saw the crime scene tape. What happened?"

"David happened."

"He didn't," She took in the bruises adorning Tegan's face.

"Rape me? No, and he's dead."

"Why don't you follow me home, and you two can catch up until you need to check in?" Janet offered.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"I haven't agreed to stay with you yet," Tegan protested.

"Then you can just stay here, and Paige and I will catch up."

"Fine."

"Are you parked at the gate?" Janet turned to Paige as she started to walk away from Tegan.

"I meant fine I'll stay with you." Tegan grumbled loud enough to earn a chuckle from both women.

* * *

><p>AN: Again if you liked this stay tuned there is plenty more in The Tegan Chronicles. The next in the series is Silent Screams, and it really gives you a look into what made Tegan into the woman she is today.


End file.
